In many fields of application, it is required to determine the absolute distance of an object with a high degree of accuracy. Interferometric measurement devices typically use incremental methods for determining the displacement of an object with high positional resolution. However, incremental methods for tracking a position of an object often do not allow to determine the absolute distance of an object in repeatable measurements. It is desired to provide for a simple, robust and accurate device for absolute distance measurement.